


Caught in the Act

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark are interrupted while having a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person A begins to unzipper/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B’s shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door. - imangineyourotp

* * *

 

Lois moaned she moved her lips against her farmboy’s. What had been a discussion about their latest case had turned into a very heavy make-out session.

She wasn’t going to complain. They were getting nowhere on their case and kissing Clark was turning out to be a good cure for the frustration.

Her hands roamed up and down his arms before making their way to the buttons on his shirt.She tried unbuttoning them, but they were proving to be too small to unbutton quickly. With a growl of frustration, she ripped open his shirt.

Now they were actually getting somewhere. Lois kissed her way down Clark’s throat, before taking a nip at his shoulder. Her hands reached for his belt buckle-

“Hey Lois, I got- yikes!”

The two of them sprang apart. They Conner standing in the doorway, covering his eyes. "You know what? Let's just pretend that I didn't see anything. Not that there was anything to see- "

“Conner,” said Lois through gritted teeth, “Get out.”

Conner thankfully fled.

Lois turned to look back at Clark. “Next time, we lock the door.” she said.

“I'll get some stronger locks.” he said. "Just in case."


End file.
